


It's Really Not That Complicated.

by LexandAves



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Frostiron Fest 2013, Jealous Tony, M/M, MatchMaking Sigyn, Reluctant Ally Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexandAves/pseuds/LexandAves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron Fest Gift Request #35: "Loki introduces Sigyn, his wife, to the Avengers. Tony’s not sure why the fact that Loki has a wife upsets him so much, but boy, it sure does."<br/>A series of dialogue drabbles involving Tony, Loki and Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Not That Complicated.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidianlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/gifts).



> For [wishingstargonesupernova](http://wishingstargonesupernova.tumblr.com/), who hopefully won't be too disappointed with what I've come up with.
> 
> My gift is a combination of gif-sets and drabble based around the prompt. This is my first time writing anything resembling a fanfic, so please excuse my inability to adequately capture the character voices. I intend on adding in extra parts to properly flesh out the story and to edit bits to make everything seem a bit more coherent, but I hope that it's a satisfactory gift for now.

[[Related Gif Set]](http://beingacactusandstuff.tumblr.com/post/71170852645/)

“Hey, is someone there. Thor? Steve?...

Oh shit, sorry- wait, who are you? What have you done to my living room?”

“I redecorated temporarily. I’m afraid minimalism isn’t to my taste.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re naked in my house, but fair enough, moving on…”

“My apologies, I expected Thor to have announced my arrival. I am Lady Sigyn of Asgard, Loki's wife. ”

“…”

“And you are?”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

 “Thor is currently arranging my transportation to the prison, he asked that I remain here until it was settled.”

“Did he ask you to come here?”

“He informed me that Loki was alive, and that he would be remaining in Midgardian care for the current time. I made the decision to visit him. Now, tell me who you are.”

“…Tony Stark.”

“A pleasure to meet you Tony Stark. Now if you don’t mind I’d like some privacy to get changed. Your wife was kind enough to lend me this robe while my clothes were being washed.”

“She is not my wife.”

“I’m not one to judge Mr Stark, your living arrangements are none of my concern.”

“…”

“Will you excuse me? Thank you.”

 

* * *

[[Related Gif Set] ](http://beingacactusandstuff.tumblr.com/post/71173053381/well-she-seems-nice-you-should-have-asked)

 

“Well, she seems nice.”

“You should have asked before bringing her back here.”

“Lady Sigyn is Loki’s wife. It’s her right to see him, and his to see her.”

“It also means she has reason to free him. Or kill us.”

“Or both.”

“Sigyn is not Loki, she wishes no harm upon your world.”

 “You would have said that about Loki once, and look at all the shit the bastard’s done.”

“ _Clint_.”

“Whatever my brother has done, Sigyn is not to blame. I watched her mourn his death so severely, and had just barely been reunited with him again before he was sent away.  She is my mother’s apprentice, and unwavering in her loyalty. She will not betray us, and neither will I let you stop her from seeing him.”

“You aren’t giving me much of a choice are you?”

“No, and neither will she. Sigyn may not harm you, but she will find a way to reach Loki whether you permit it or not.

“Fine, but keep her under surveillance. She might prove useful is Loki cares about her the way you seem to think he does.”

“Fantastic _._ ”

* * *

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fury, even if the pleasure is all mine.”

“You’ll understand why I’m suspicious of your reasons for coming here.”

“Of course. But I can only assure you that I have honest intentions. It is Loki who revels in lies and mischief, not me. All I want is to see him.”

“And we can let you do that. Within reason.”

“To what edicts am I bound? I hope you aren’t intending to cage me.”

“…”

“First, you will not see, talk to or in any way engage with Loki unless under direct supervision.”

“I was expecting as much.”

“Second, you will not use any form of magic while you are on Earth.”

“An understandable request, but not one to which I can offer a guarantee. Magic is not something I can turn off, it runs through my veins and blossoms into the world around me. I can only promise to refrain from any intentional use.”

“Third, you will be confined to your quarters unless given permission otherwise.”

“A cage?”

“Stark Tower. Ms Potts has requested you stay with her and, against my better judgement, I’m going to allow it provided Stark is there to keep an eye on you. Am I understood?”

Completely.”

“Good. We’ve arranged a plane to take you to Stark Tower. Agent Hill will escort you there.”

[pause]

“Mr. Fury?”

“Yes.”

“If I thought for one moment that Loki was being mistreated I would strike you down where you stand.”

“Only if your brother-in-law didn’t get here first.”

* * *

[[Related Gif Set]](http://beingacactusandstuff.tumblr.com/post/71173371701/my-dear-sigyn-loki-its-really-not-that) 

 

“My dear Sigyn.”

“Loki.”

“You took your time.”

“This may come as a surprise, but you are not my only obligation.”

“You think of me as an obligation?”

“I have the unfortunate tendency to become attached to my pets. Just look at Kolr. ”

“And here I was thinking you treasured that felid as my wedding present to you.”

“Self-flattery has never been your most appealing trait.”

“Then tell me, oh dear, sweet Sigyn, what is?”

“Why spoil the fun? The prince I married would never settle for it.”

“I’ve changed since then.”

“I have noticed.”

[pause]

“Court is much less fun without you around. Too quiet, and much too serious. I’m sadly yet to find another man who can replicate your banter.”

“I’d love to indulge you, but this cage is just so much fun that I simply can’t bare to drag myself away.”

“Oh please, I know all about your life outside these walls. Thor has told me about you assisting his little team, and I know for a fact that you and Stark have been working together, making things.”

“Stark is an ignorant fool who claims to know more than he really does about the universe. There is nothing fun about working with that mortal.”

“Sounds like you two have much in common. I’m glad to see my first impressions weren’t wrong.”

“You’ve met him?”

“I have. In fact, I have been told I’ll be staying in his home while I’m here. I suspect they want him to keep an eye on me.”

“You could do worse.”

“According to the majority of Asgard, I did. But I’m surprised to hear you commend him.”

“I did not “commend” him.”

“You told me I could do worse and insinuated that he knew _something_ about the universe. By your standards, that’s a commendation. Should I be worried?”

“I don’t think a pathetic mortal is any cause for concern my dear.”

“Even one who garners your favour?”

“…?”

“My darling, you can never hide your true feeling from me, however much you’d like to.”

“No wonder mother choose you to be her apprentice.”

“No wonder she choose me to be your wife.”

[pause]

“In all truth, I have sorely missed your company.”

“And I have missed yours, dear Sigyn.”

* * *

[[Related Gif Set] ](http://beingacactusandstuff.tumblr.com/post/71173841928/dont-forget-our-marriage-is-one-of-convenience)

 

“I don’t believe I’ve yet properly thanked you for your hospitality Pepper. Loki may be able to tolerate living in a cage, but I’m afraid I’ve grown accustom to higher standards, and being allowed to stay in your home is certainly appreciated..

“To be honest I’m enjoy having some civilised company for a change. There only so much engineering talk I can stand. ”

“I’m glad I can be of some use. I have to say though that your technology takes some getting used to. Particularly the invisible man.”

“Everyone finds JARVIS unnerving at first, you’ll get used to it after a while. I guess you’d be more used to a palace full of actual people.”

“Of course, I am a Princess of Asgard. It would be nothing short of inappropriate if I were to be seen running around doing all the work myself.

“See, when you say that I can actually believe you come from a different planet!”

“I don’t mean that disrespectfully, and I apologise if it appears I did. I really do think that the amount of time you put into Stark Industries is rather commendable.”

“Oh don’t worry, I wasn’t insulted. After working for Tony for so long doubt there’s much that could offend me anymore.”

“I can imagine, he does not appear to be the most pleasant individual to be around. At least towards me.”

“Tony can be very difficult to deal with at first, he just needs to get used to you.”

“I would consider “difficult to deal with” to be quite the understatement.”

“Need I remind you that your husband tried to enslave the human race?”

“He just needs to get used to you!”

[laughter]

 “It amazes me that someone like you could be married to someone like him.”

“Loki is misguided, hurt and bitter, but he wasn’t always like that. Not before the Jotunheim visit. I’m hoping that perhaps it time on your world may be able to reintroduce some of his more positive characteristics.

“If you say so-”

“Quite frankly I’m just hoping that Stark will make the first move with Loki so they can start working on that particular relationship.”

“…pardon?”

“Stark and Loki. You must have seen the way he glares at me, and I’ve heard Loki talk about him. While I doubt either of them would admit it out loud - it's not in the nature of men like them - it’s rather obvious that there’s something there."

“…”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“It just feels odd hearing you talk about your husband and Tony getting together. Like it’s normal.”

“Don’t forget, our marriage is one of convenience, not of love. Any affection I feel for him is purely platonic, and it will never be anything but.”

“I suppose it’s the price you pay for being nobility.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Our interests are not ones that are particularly appreciated by our kind, to put it delicately, and marriage allows us greater freedom to pursue those interests without criticism. Actually, I consider myself quite fortunate.”

“Well I’m glad you’re happy, even if it’s not necessarily what I’d go for.”

“In all honesty, if Loki does eventually take notice Mr Stark’s affection I would be quite pleased. They seem well suited to each other, and it would do Loki good to have someone to keep him inline. I don’t have the strength or the wit to match him I’m sad to say.”

“Oh yes, I understand exactly where you are coming from.”

* * *

[[Related Gif Set]](http://beingacactusandstuff.tumblr.com/post/71174850062/you-have-a-beard-what-a-beard-you) 

 

“You have a beard.”

“…what?”

“A beard. You know, a gorgeous woman a guy dates when he doesn’t want to admit to liking other guys. Or in your case, a wife. A beautiful, intelligent and charming woman that most guys would be ready to kill you for.”

“Stark, either your eyesight has given out completely or you are ranting about something I don’t understand. In what way are Sigyn and beards related?”

“Don’t act as though you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“If I were acting you’d never realise it.  Now, are you going to leave me in peace or will you continue with this frankly boring tirade?.”

“Don’t be offended if I don’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth.”

“Oh I’m _so_ surprised."

* * *

[[Related Gif Set]](http://beingacactusandstuff.tumblr.com/post/71175283501/i-know-what-i-know-what-a-beard-is) 

 

“Sir, Loki is coming to see you. He is currently in the elevator.”

“JARVIS, remind me to update the security protocols when I have the time.”

“Of course Sir.”

***

“I know.”

“…what?”

“I know what a “beard” is. Banner was _kind_ enough to explain it to me.”

“Oh was he. Well good for him.”

“I’m curious to know why you would care.”

“I think in some countries that would count as an admission of guilt. Not that have anything to feel guilty about, it’s perfectly okay if you’d rather people didn’t know about your preferences. ”

“I have nothing to admit to. The nature of my relationship with Sigyn shouldn’t concern you.”

“Actually, considering you did try and level New York not so long ago, the type of person you’re married to is kind of my concern. Why should I trust her not to try and do the same?”

“Do you honestly think Sigyn is capable of such chaos and destruction as I am? As you are?”

“I think she is if you’re involved.”

“I’m not sure our friendship extends that far. Dear Sigyn is not as willing to dirty her hands as we are.”

“I’ve been in business long enough to know that people make bad decisions if they have a lover involved, and what’s with all this “we” business? We are not the same.”

“Really? Wasn’t our similarities the reasons we were forced to work together in the first place?

“Well, yeah, but that’s not the point. The point I’m making is-“

“-that you’re completely ignoring my question, so I’ll ask again: Why do you care?

“You really want to know?”

“Would I have asked if I didn’t?”

“Never know with you, but fine. I care because we’ve been working together, snarking and arguing and sometimes even having civilised conversation, but not once did you mention that you actually have a wife. I don’t actually know anything about you besides the fact that you’re a complete psycho who happens to have a talent for screwing up technology.”

“I don’t understand. Why would my life in Asgard matter to you?”

“Because whether it makes sense or not, I actually like you enough to want to know about your life beyond the crazy bits.”

“…”

“So, are you going to tell me? Because if not the elevator is back that way. Or you could try the fire escape.”

“Is it really this important?”

“I think it is. Humour me and call it a team bonding exercise.”

“...Very well, if you simply have to know I first met Sigyn as a child, during a feast celebrating one of Thor’s exhilarating accomplishments-“ 

 


End file.
